


Once Upon a Dream

by GoingSoloS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney Song, Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Tricksters, What Was I Thinking?, john barrowman as human/impala
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingSoloS/pseuds/GoingSoloS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone seems to have taken Dean's car, things seem to go bizarrely from there.</p><p>As Dean and Sam leave for a late night meal, Dean is unpleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0-60

"What the hell happened to my baby!" A hoarse and upset cry carried out across the now, one-car-empty parking lot. The lot was located on the side of a motel and only had a few other cars in the area, so the missing of own car was easily spotted. Streetlamps and lights from the motels neon sign lit up the asphalt as if in a glaring showmanship of the missing vehicle. Dean Winchester, dressed in jeans, and his jacket was done up to block the nightly chill, stood in front of a empty parking stall that his, once beloved '67 Chevy Impala, had been parked, and locked. He stared as if at some point some one was going to come up and explain what happened. As if to just approach and say _'Hi there buddy, missing your car? No worries, magical car-fairies came picked her up and took care of her, and she would be back soon, as good as new.'_ Okay, so maybe not car-fairies, but if someone dared to harm his car, no one on any plane of existence would save them from the wrath of one Dean Winchester, hunter-extradonaire. A hand rested on his shoulder, before a voice spoke up. "We'll find her Dean, don't worry. Someone was bound to see what happened. We'll ask around." The comforting voice of Sam Winchester spoke up. Trying to reach his brother, to calm the tempest he can already sense. Sam had his jacket open revealing the plaid shirt he word underneath.

"Someone had better Sammy, so help me if-" Dean began to growl only to be cut off by a new comer. "If what Dean Winchester, I must hear the end of that threat, it's making me all tingly inside." The new voice spoke up, smooth and confident. Looking to the passerby who knew his name, Dean spotted the man across the parking lot. Chestnut hair and light blue eyes looked back at him. A long black wool coat draped over black button up shirt and dark jeans all seemed to add an air of mystery to the man. "Who the hell are you?" The older brother inquired as an enigmatic but cheerful smile graced the man's lips as he began to walk towards the two Winchester Brothers. "Honestly, I never really got a official name, but I've been called 'Baby' before. I do hope you haven't forgotten me already. I thought I had a more lasting impression then that."

Dean was not pleased with that answer, it seemed as if the guy was just jerking his chain. He had to have known what happened to his Impala, and Dean aimed to find out what. Squaring his shoulders the closer man got, Dean used his small height difference to his advantage. "Look man, I need a better answer then that. I don't know who you are, and frankly I don't care. The only thing I do care about is what happened to my car." Dean gestured to the vacant car stall with both hands, as if showing the spot would assist in the recovery. The man stopped walking a few feet from the two, his hands crossing over his chest, still smiling, but knowing to give the boys space. Opening his mouth to speak he was quickly interrupted by a new voice, as a fourth member joined their little gathering in the parking lot at night.

"Dean, he's not human." A warning growl sounded behind the two Winchesters. Dean turned his olive eyes to ethereal blue ones. "Not human? Well I figured he was trouble, since he knew who I was, but un-human gets to be more then that." Whipping back around, Dean tried to decipher what the _non-human_ before them was. At the accusation the newcomer seemed unconcerned at all, however the arrival of the once-upon-an-angel did create a far more excitable response from the man dressed in black. Sam looked to Cas, quite surprised he had come up. "Cas? What do you mean he's not human?" Blue eyes never left the stranger, but he spoke to Sam with a soft low tone. "I don't know what he is, I only came out to make sure you brought back chips when I saw you hadn't left yet, however." His simple request though no longer mattered as he continued his long held gaze with the new man.

"So this is Castiel." The stranger chirped up quite happy to be receiving the attention, Cas only narrowed his gaze trying to see into the man, as if his old knowledge would assist in this predicament. Widening his eyes in surprise, he spoke softly. "I know you-" As if on queue, and Cas had uttered the magic words, the newcomer grasped the former-angel by the wrist and hauled him out to the middle of the parking lot with rapid speed. Wrapping an arm around the angels back, pulling the two flushed, and keeping a hand on the thin wrist, the stranger-in-black promptly began to waltz across the asphalt. Startled the former-angel, tried to regain his balance and escape this forced dance, but his arm was either held or pinned between the two as the stranger kept them in close distance. Continually trying to regain his balance, Cas never quite succeeded as the used the full area of the lot to twirl, trot, or perpetual circles.

The man sung in a loud voice, drowning Castiels statement, as he carried the two in a dance. "The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam." As he sang, Sam and Dean jumped into the fray to try and retrieve the captured angel, yet the man just danced the two away from them. A smirk on his face as he challenged the two brothers, Castiel merely along for the ride. Dean growled, cursed a few colorful ways past Sunday, especially at the way the man clasped Castiel so tightly. It was definitely souring his mood. Undeterred the man sang on. "But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a-"

Castiel finally remembered where he had seen the man. "Dream!" He exclaimed, unknowingly finishing the lyric, which of course just caused the man to stop dancing laugh, and in a gesture of softness, traced a gentle caress with the back of his hand down the side of Cas' face, a softer look in his eyes. Finally Dean and Sam each grasped a man and pulled them apart. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't gank your ass now!" Dean was 110% done with whatever the hell had just happened, having grasped the man by the forearms, and holding him as far away from Cas as Dean could muster. The stranger didn't even try to resist, knowing better then to give Dean a reason. "Dean don't, that man, he's the humanoid form of your Impala." Cas spoke up, Sam having pulled him free had released him, but then stared down confused.

"What your saying that this man, this stranger....is the car?" Cas looked back and Sam nodding once. "Yes." The man smiled quite pleased with himself, and the position he was in. Dean stared confused at the man he had pulled away. Releasing his hold, before stepping back a few steps. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."


	2. Diner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussing the situation in the diner, everyone needs a bit of a break.

"So let me clarify this, guy, is a human version of my baby?" Dean tried to word his question differently as if the answer would make better sense this time around.

The group had moved from the parking lot, deciding that their conversation was best done somewhere else. They ended up at the small towns diner, there were only a few other patrons scattered about the brightly tile covered walls and red leathered seats of the dining area. The four had entered Jack, (the name the brunette man had thought of, and by thought of, he merely saw it on a autobody shop. Deciding it was perfect deemed the name as his own.) placed a hand on the small of Cas' back, guiding the man into a booth, and then slipped into it right beside him, forcing Sam and Dean to sit across from the two. Dean said nothing, though his obvious glare showed he was beyond not-amused. When they had settled into their seats, and caught eye of the waitress signaling she'd be right over with water, to take their orders, Dean brought up his question again, still trying to understand the situation.

Cas nodded, adjusting his coat since the rush in which they sat had caused Jack to sit on the bottom part. Jack spoke up in response, "Yes, I am still your baby, why do you find this so hard to believe?" Sam spoke up before Dean could think of a retort. "Well, I got to admit I am finding it hard to believe myself. Cas you had said that you recognized him?"

The waitress took the opportunity to come up and give the boys glasses of ice water, before pulling out a pad of paper and pen. "Alright boys what can I get ya'?" She smirked at them, pen posed to jot down their order as she spoke around a piece of chewing gum.

The three looked to each other, not even certain if they were hungry, what with the surprise to their system and all, Jack on the otherhand merely smiled at the waitress. "Do you happen to have any pie? I hear it's worth falling for." Jack was given several shocked expressions, but he continued to smile at the Waitress. She shrugged and nodded, not sure why the atmosphere changed but she continued on. "Yeah we got cherry, strawberry rhubarb, and chocolate silk. Just pick your poison." Jack nodded concentrating. "Well then, I'd like a slice of all three. That would be perfect doll, thanks." She smiled in response and then looked to the others. Glossing over who was paying, the boys just wanted answers. Placing orders for different meals, the waitress left with a nod a twirl, returning to the kitchen to place their orders.

Cas spoke up first, bringing up the left off conversation. "A few nights ago I had a dream. In it this man stood, but he was not alone. Gabriel was there as well." "Woah, woah hold up, Gabriel, as in the guy who Lucifer ganked. The archangel?" Cas nodded, he was fairly certain he had spoken quite clearly, but from time to time Dean seemed insistent on receiving a second affirmation. "I had thought that it was a dream based off of memory from a long time ago. I did not even remember Jack, if that is what we are to refer to you as, until a few moments ago."

The man gasped with a short exhale of air, as he placed a hand over his heart. "I am hurt dear Castiel, that you do not remember me, it was after all such a memorable experience for me. You were so pure in that dream, that I just couldn't resist coming back to see you." Castiel turned his gaze to the man with a frown. Deep blue eyes locked into bright and lively ones, as the two continued to stare at each other. Jack smiled under the Castiels attention, which only caused the angel to frown deeper and tilt his head to the side as if it would help give him a different perspective on the man. Dean, becoming increasingly aware of the length of the gaze, spoke up. "Hey, hey can we get back on track here? I still don't get what is going on."

Sam had merely rolled his eyes, part of him wanted to just leave this absurd night behind him, but the majority of his thoughts were to stay and make sure everything worked out. Kind of pleased that Dean had to put up with the awkward staring that Sam usually had to put up with the older hunter and his unannounced pet angel, the younger Winchester was just a little happy to see the shoe on the other foot. Just a little.

The waitress came with their order just after Jack and Cas looked back to the others. Carrying the large circular tray with a balancing act befitting a artist, she rested it on a nearby table to bring their plates one at a time. "Alright kittens, I've got your cheeseburgers, fries, chef salad, slices of heaven in a crumbling crust. And your drinks, if ya need anything else, just let me know. I'll come by in a few to check up on ya." Winking with a twirl of her hair, she appeared with the large serving tray, leaving the men to eat in peace.

Jack stared happily at his plates of dessert, unsure of which to dig in first. "Oh this is exciting. Human food, real fuel, not just something simple. No offense Dean, you do a fine job of keeping everything well lubed and working-" Dean had unfortunately taken a sip of his beer only to choke on it when Jack shot him a rather sultry wink with the heavy inflection of his voice. Sam patted his brother on the back, trying to help him clear his airways. "Now look here you-" Dean threatened his face red, though not just from the lack of oxygen. "He's kind of right Dean, you do take great care of the car, of course that's assuming that Jack is in fact the Impala." Sam spoke up, only to receive a glare. "You are on his side now Sammy?" The younger hunter merely shrugged and worked on pouring dressing over his salad, saying nothing further.

"Long and short of it all Deany-boy, Gabriel hooked me up with a new form, it's only temporary so I want to enjoy my time while I got it." Taking another bite of the pie he closed his eyes in blissful contentment. "Man this is delicious." Cas merely ate during the conversation, his own thoughts turned inward. He was interested mainly in the concept of his older brother. With so many of his fellow angels missing, or dead, a part of Cas thought the idea of his brother returning as a comfort. Though he felt a weight of guilt, his insides churning and twisting at confronting his brother with all that he had done. Suddenly eating was the last thing he wanted to do. Setting his meal back to his plate, Castiel felt very confined in the empty diner. Nudging Jack with his knee. "Please move, I feel the need to step outside."

Jack looked at the man, a knowing look seeming to pass over his visage, before standing letting Cas free. Not looking to the questioning gaze from the two Winchesters. he left the room exiting out through the front door. Walking further out he reached the small grass island that separated the parking lot from the street. Turning his gaze up to the sky, Castiel breathed in the air trying to separate the whirl pool of sinking emotions.

"So, at what point are you going to stop staring at the stars. Miss being one of them?" A familiar voice passed through the air, causing a fresh wave of dread to wash over him. "Gabriel." He turned to face his older brother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The three boys had settled back to their seat, unsure of what the reason for Castiel's sudden leave. It wasn't until the shadow of four large pairs of wings covered the diner, in a blink every body in the diner disappeared. Dean and Sam jumped up, running outside, Jack hot on their trails. "Cas?!" Dean yelled looking in the now empty lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta, this is my first time, and I am thinking of a plot as I go.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so crazy for doing this. More to come. First time writing fics, ever, so this will be interesting.
> 
> Made a few edits, that's what I get for making a story in half an hour right before bed. Hurray.


End file.
